


Preguntas inocentes

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Los niños suelen ser conocidos por su inocencia, sin embargo existen cierto tipo de «preguntas inocentes» tan incómodas que ningún padre quisiera enfrentar.Stucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeña viñeta nacida de un fan art.
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Sus pasos parsimoniosos y sonnolientos, vagaban en dirección hacia la cocina de aquel pequeño pero cálido apartamento. Bucky bostezó ligeramente, percibiendo el aroma de los huevos y el tocino, y su estómago gruñó hambriento.

Deseoso del desayuno se adentró en la cocina en donde halló a un sonriente Steve el cual terminaba de servirle el desayuno a un pequeño de ojos marrones.

—Buenos días, ¿hambriento? —dijo Steve animado acercándose a Bucky y depositando un fugaz beso en la rasposa mejilla cubierta por una barba de un par de días de este.

—Por supuesto —asintió Bucky tomando asiento a un lado del chiquillo, alborotando afectuosamente los por un instante los rojizos cabellos de su hijo adoptivo.

Steve sirvió el desayuno de igual manera a Bucky el cual hambriento se animó a comer de inmediato, mas mientras comía se percató de cómo el chiquillo le contemplaba de una manera sumamente inquisitiva lo cual le extraño.

—¿Qué sucede, Alek? —le inquirió extrañado por aquella actitud.

—Es que... Solo que intentaba ver si estabas bien —comentó con simpleza comiendo un trozo de tocino, aunque sin amainar su inquisitiva mirada sobre Bucky.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —comentó intercambiando una mirada desconcertada con Steve.

El niño se tornó pensativo, pareciendo no mostrarse del todo conforme con la respuesta de Bucky.

—Es que..., anoche escuché unos sollozos mientras le decías a papá Steve que te estaba dando muy fuerte. Por eso, papá, ¿acaso papá Steve te castigó? —cuestionó con inocencia y sincera preocupación.

Ante aquella pregunta el ceño de Bucky se frunció a la vez que sentía su rostro arder, mientras que Steve enrojecía de igual manera carraspeando con incomodidad.

—No, Alek, no fue nada —intentó aclarar un Bucky aunque un tanto incómodo por las palabras de su hijo—. Estoy seguro de que escuchaste mal. Steve no me castigó. Alek, debiste imaginarlo —dijo de manera afectuosa sonriendo levemente a su hijo quien meditó aquella respuesta sin parecer muy convencido para al final asentir.

—Muy bien —comentó Bucky ahora satisfecho por la respuesta del chiquillo para acto seguido mirar con disimulada amenaza a Steve—. Ahora terminemos de desayunar y luego podrás ir a visitar al tío Tony, que papá Steve y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar, ¿no es cierto, Steve? —dijo calmadamente hacia Steve aunque en sus ojos lo menos que se reflejaba era calma sino la amenaza de un intenso reproche ante lo cual Steve asintió suspirando resignado presentiendo lo que le esperaba en cuanto su hijo se hubiera marchado, puesto que si de algo tenía la certeza Bucky era de que más nunca habría de enfrentar nuevamente aquel tipo de inocentes preguntas por culpa de Steve. Definitivamente más nunca habría de pasar por ello y de una u otra forma al final de la tarde un «castigado» Steve compartiría su misma certeza.


End file.
